The Scum of the Earth
by SmileyBoo
Summary: It's Lucas and Peyton's wedding day, and Brooke reminisces... Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline. But I'm sure you were smart enough to realize that.

The Scum of the Earth

Brooke peeked out from behind the curtain and smiled as Lucas straightened his tie, awaiting his bride to be. His brother gave him a hard pat on the shoulder, and he grinned in response. He wasn't nervous-why would he be? He was about to marry the love of his life.

'Dum, dum, dum-dum, dum, dum, dum-dum…" The stereotypical music began as a vision in white made her entrance, her arm linked in her father's, followed by her giddy bridesmaids. She looked ecstatic, barely able to contain herself. Similarly, her husband-to-be looked on, suppressing the urge to rush over and kiss her in front of everyone.

There had been a time when he had felt that way about another girl…or so she thought. Sure, they had their issues, but at the end of the day, it was Lucas's arms that Brooke slept in, wishing the night would never end, preserving the moment in her memory. She didn't act like it, though. Brooke was feisty-mean, even. But not now.

Peyton had relinquished her father's arm for her fiancé's, a sparkling vision of beauty on her wedding day, so that Lucas had to fight to keep his attention on the priest. The honored guests took their places beside them on the alter, and none was more thrilled than Brooke Davis; maid of honor.

"We have come here today to join these two in holy matrimony…"

Once upon a time, Brooke had imagined _her_ wedding. The lilies covering the floor, the skin-tight dress she couldn't wait to get out of, the groom with his blonde stubble…but that was long, long ago.

"…Marriage is a sanctioned union between two people, who have promised to love, cherish, and honor their commitment to each other for eternity…" Lucas gazed into his bride's honey-brown eyes, already mouthing; 'I do'. Most people probably didn't focus much on the look they shared, mistaking it for plain old 'love'. It was much, much more.

Years before, Lucas gazed into his girlfriend's eyes with that same, adoring expression. It portrayed the typical 'I love you' and 'I want you', but it also said 'I will protect you, and love you, and need you forever'. But that had just been a load of BS, hadn't it?

"…promise to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, through good times and bad…" Did he even need to ask? The groom had already proclaimed his devotion numerous times; why would this be any different? He and Peyton were meant to be together…always.

Brooke could attest to that. She had known both the lovers forever-or, at least, it seemed that way. Lucas had been hers; her protector, her savior, her life when she had no one else. Peyton had been her best friend, her confidant, her caretaker, her sister-what bond could be stronger? She knew the answer.

"I do." With those simple words, half-whispered by the curly blonde, she officially sealed the deal. This was the most memorable event of her life. Brooke's had already happened; and it wasn't full of sunshine and rainbows. Lucas, with one swift, sure motion, swept his wife into a passionate embrace, and then a heatedly romantic kiss. No one had ever seen its like…except for one.

She could still remember the tears streaming down her cheeks when she caught them; the only people she cared about in the world. It was a scene quite different from this one, a hidden affair. She knew it must have been _trying_ to keep their disloyalty a secret. As with most, though, everyone had found out soon enough. That was the end of two 'unbreakable' relationships. It was also the start of one that had led to this very day.

The guests clapped and cheered for the couple, their eyes wet with joy.

"Go P. Sawyer!" Her oldest friend cried, shaking her fist in the air.

"That's P. Scott to _you_." Nathan Scott, the best man defended his sister-in-law.

"Well ex-cuse me!" She laughed.

For months after their break-up, Brooke found no joy in anything, becoming a bitter shell of her old self. She had lost her best friend and her boyfriend in one day, and, though she made amends, though it was _she_ that had been chosen as Peyton's most honored guest; she never fully recovered. She never completely forgave them, either.

The main couple led their guests to the reception hall, where a band started playing an upbeat melody. However, Lucas and Peyton noticed nothing but each other.

That had been true; they didn't seem to notice that the one person they had in common would be broken by their actions, or that she would cry herself to sleep for countless nights after finding out. It wasn't even their falling in love that hurt-Brooke knew that she and Lucas would end it eventually. It was the fact that she had trusted them, and they didn't do her the justice of at least waiting until her relationship had culminated. What kind of a friend-what kind of a _person_ does that?

"Let's hear it for Peyton and Lucas!" The head of the band shouted, met with shrieks of enthusiasm. None cheered louder that B. Davis. "All right!" A guest from across the room eyed Brooke, grinning in her direction. She winked back in approval; who knew? Maybe this random guy was 'the one'?

Lucas and Peyton were some of the lucky few that met their soul-mates young. Brooke couldn't-wouldn't deny that. They were in love-more than Hailey and Nathan, more than Mouth and Milicent…and they deserved each other.

"…and now, for our main guy and gal's first dance!" People hushed their chatter as the music started, playing Lucas and Peyton's song. The two were completely immersed in each other, as they always had been. It hit her then, like a bombshell. She had never really been able to label the two, always swayed by her immense love for them, but now…

Brooke followed the two with her eyes, the smile never leaving her face. She wasn't going to sugar-coat it anymore; Lucas and Peyton were _not_ nice people. They were the scum of the earth; and scum seeks out scum. But as long as they didn't drag her down with them, as long as she never stooped to their level, she was happy for them. After all; they were made for each other.


End file.
